


Not Part of The Plan

by EmiJinx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Multi, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiJinx/pseuds/EmiJinx
Summary: She wasn't part of the plan.The mission was simple: get the Founding Titan, kill the island's demons, save humanity, come back home a hero, make mom proud. It was clear, easy to follow, and there was no room for change.She wasn't supposed to be a part of it!But Reiner couldn't resist. Her dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin mesmerised him. Her calm disposition, sweet smile, sparkling eyes, smooth voice... She was going to ruin things for him. He knew he had to stop, get away from her, but he couldn't.Sorano Ackerman would be the death of him.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Original Character(s), Armin Arlert & Original Female Character(s), Bertolt Hoover & Original Character(s), Eren Yeager & Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart & Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Original Character(s), Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, so I'll admit I haven't got a complete grasp on things yet. I'll manage soon enough though, so please enjoy the story :) 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!

Reiner grit his teeth; _how have things come to this?_

The mission had almost been ruined with Marcel’s death. The blond’s incompetence had almost gotten the rest of them killed, and the Warriors lost the Jaws Titan. It was time to head back home.

But Reiner had insisted that they keep pushing forward. Annie and Bertolt had wanted to go back to Marley, but he couldn’t. No, there was still hope.

_He had to become a hero. He couldn’t give up just yet._

So, they broke the Wall’s gate. They infiltrated the demons’ ranks. Lived amongst them for two years, before joining the military. All of this was necessary for the mission.

Meeting _her_ wasn’t.

Her long black hair stuck to his bare, sweaty skin, heavy breaths matching his, as the two teenagers laid down, exhausted.

“Reiner.”

Her smooth, melodious voice called out to him. He looked at her, gold eyes meeting black.

She shouldn’t have been part of this. Maybe he should have followed after Annie’s example - she who refused to interact with anyone - only talking when needed to.

He wouldn’t have dragged _her_ into this mess if he had done so.

“Sorano.”

But the name felt so right on his lips. He could only imagine the pain they’d both go through the second he had to leave. He couldn’t stay. He had to go home.

_Sorano Ackerman was not part of the plan, and she never will be._


	2. 1

Reiner knew that predicting the future was nearly impossible. He could not expect the unexpected. That’s just how life was. But whilst he was well aware of that reality, he was still unnerved by the unprecedented stare sent his way.

A girl, no older than thirteen, kept her gaze on him. She was lined up right in front of him, so it wasn’t as if she could look anywhere else, but still, her eyes bore into his face, and his skin prickled in discomfort.

She had silky black hair, reaching her mid-back, and slanted eyes framed by long lashes.

She was of Asian descent, which surprised the blond, as he and the others weren’t aware that any race other than Eldian would be present on the island.

Her lush, pink lips were tightly pressed together, and her button nose wrinkled every time the Commandant yelled. But overall, her face remained stoic and void of any emotion, almost as if she were born to be a soldier.

So, Reiner maintained levelled eye contact with her, only looking away when asked to turn to his left. He came face first with Keith Shadis, and bit back a swallow the moment the man started yelling at him.

"And you!" Drops of spit flew in the air, narrowly missing the teen's face. "Why are you here?"

And probably, for the first time since he's been in Paradis, he answered honestly. "To save humanity!"

He got berated, of course, as was the standard in military drills. Years of training under Magath, since the age of six, left Reiner unaffected by such tactics.

The cadets were asked to turn again, and he met the girl's gaze one more time. But unlike when he first saw her, she had now lost her unfeeling mask, and one of her eyebrows was quirked up. It seemed as though his previous statement had somewhat amused her, as a small hidden smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

_She was interesting._

But he never got to hear her name.

-

He saw her again at supper.

She was sitting alone, having just settled down on an empty table.

Reiner looked at Bertolt, who was just behind him, and beckoned the taller boy to follow him. The two then sat next to the girl, who has now looked up from her stale soup to see who had dared sit at her table.

From the mild disappointment on her face, Reiner guessed that she had been waiting for a specific someone, and that he and Bertolt were not whom she had wanted to see. A small pang of jealousy felt its way through his chest.

But why would he be envious? She was only an island devil.

“Hey.” He decided to strike up a conversation. _Blend in._

“Hi.” She responded softly. Her voice was sweet. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” He paused for a bit. “Oh right, yeah, you probably don’t even know our names. I’m Reiner, and this is Bertolt.”

His fellow Warrior gently waved at the girl, who in turn smiled lightly.

“I’m Sorano Ackerman.” She replied. “It’s nice to meet you, Reiner, Bertolt.”

“Same here."

She wasn't wearing her cadet uniform anymore; instead, she wore a white button-up blouse and a brown high-waisted, long skirt. It felt outdated to Reiner, but what could she do? She lived in this backward society that knew little to nothing about technology.

"So, Mr. I'll-Save-Humanity, where do you come from?" She smiled cheekily.

Reiner let out a breath of laughter. "You remembered that?"

"It's not something you forget so easily." She admitted sheepishly.

"True." He scratched his cheek, slightly embarrassed. "Well, both Bertl and I come from a village South of Wall Maria."

At that, Sorano's face fell. "Oh. You too?"

"Hm?"

"You're refugees too?"

"Yeah." Bertolt talked for the first time, pulling Sorano's eyes away from Reiner. "So you come from Wall Maria?"

"Shiganshina." She muttered into her spoon. Her grip on the wooden utensil hardened.

_She was a victim of theirs._

Reiner felt bad for her. In front of her sat two of the three Warriors responsible for the destruction of her hometown - she might have lost some family members too - and she wasn't even aware of it.

"I'm sorry." He surprised himself when he said it, and so was Bertolt from the way he was looking at him.

"Why are you apologising?" She flashed him another small smile. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, what's done is done." Her eyes hardened a bit. "I'll be there to stop it if they appeared again." She settled her spoon down with a small thud. "Or die trying to protect my siblings."

She glanced back to where a small crowd was forming. In the middle of was a green-eyed boy, getting bombarded by questions.

Reiner looked to see what all the commotion was about, and then back at Sorano, who was smiling happily at the boy.

_Was that who she was waiting for?_

"A friend of yours?" He couldn't help but ask.

She shook her head before giggling a bit. "My brother." Seeing the confused stares sent her way, she specified that she was adopted. "His family took my sister and I in after our parents passed away."

The small tilt of her lips slipped off her face when a boy with a long face called out, "You're crazy!"

Sorano almost immediately stood up, but a hand held her down. A new girl was standing right next to her, her hair shorter, and nose sharper, but anyone could tell that the two were related.

"Mikasa..."

"Look, they're resolving it themselves." The younger girl stated.

Eren slapped the other boy's hand away, before walking out of the mess hall.

"So much for resolved." The thirteen-year-old scoffed.

"I'll go after him." Mikasa walked away, leaving Sorano alone with the two boys.

"Those two will be the end of me." She groaned as she set her face in her hands, and started to sink into her seat, before rushing after her younger siblings.

Reiner only stared at her back as she sprinted past other kids.

_Interesting she was, indeed._


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a bit lost at the formatting, but I'd say I'm starting to get the hang of it? Anyway, enjoy reading, and thank you for the kudos! Feel free to leave any feedback.

_It looked like she was flying._

Her hair was safely tucked up in a bun, a few stray pieces sticking out, flowing in the wind. She was a natural, appearing to blend in the air from the second she was strapped up and lifted.

Reiner wondered if the exercise was as easy as she made it seem. From what he could tell, the ODM gear training would require a lot of core strength. But here was Sorano - a pretty, dainty little thing - floating as if utilising the gear was second nature to her.

Her sister was the same, maintaining a perfect balance and staying still. He noted that the difference between the two became more distinguishable as Mikasa recently sported a new hairstyle; her dark locks now just barely brushing her shoulders.

Joy coloured Sorano's face, allowing the breeze to caress her form. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, a gleeful smile settling on her mouth. She fluttered her lashes, eyes drooping a bit, her gaze meeting Reiner's.

He offered her a small smile of his own, and she beamed, eyes now wide and sparkling.

She passed effortlessly. So did Mikasa.

The cadets holding her up were now lowering her to the ground, and Reiner chuckled at her disappointed face. It was almost childish, and he was so sure that she would have thrown a tantrum, if not for Shadis' intense glare sent her way the second she started to open her mouth to protest.

"Braun, Hoover, Springer, Carolina, you're up!"

He was called up for his turn, and as luck would have it, he was stationed by where Sorano was. She passed the cables on to him, small hands brushing his much larger ones. They weren't as smooth as he'd thought they'd be, like the rest of her skin. Her palms were calloused and a bit rough, likely from the experience of having to work in the fields.

_Or fighting._

"Good luck." She whispered, before walking away.

He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings when he was being strapped up, gaze still following her. She had made her way to one of the loud boys from yesterday. Her brother. The green-eyed kid had somehow managed to turn upside down.

Not knowing that was a possibility, Reiner felt sweat trickle down his back in worry, and intensely focused on the exercise at hand.

His bulky frame wasn't any help, and he almost slipped off balance the second he was up, but finding the right balance just in time, he stayed upright. It wasn't as smooth as Mikasa or Sorano, but he appeared to do much better than the other cadets, like Mina who tilted left and right every few seconds.

He turned his head slightly to look at Bertolt, seeing his friend was doing just fine, and sent him a nod.

_The two passed the test._

_Eren Yeager did not._

-

He wasn't expecting the younger boy to approach him, practically begging for help. Another boy, Armin, was with him. The two were distressed; worried that Eren would be sent to the fields if he didn't pass the next day.

"Please, Sorano told me you did really well!"

His ears perked up at that. Reiner knew that he and the girl were getting friendly, talking here and there, but she recommended him to her brother?

"Sorano did well too, why couldn’t she help?" Bertolt intervened.

"She tried... Both she and Mikasa did." Armin answered, looking down at the bedsheets.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure that I can help." Reiner admitted, and it was true - if Eren didn't have the core strength to lift himself up, then it would be virtually impossible for him to use the ODM gear.

The Yeager boy sunk back down in defeat.

The older blond frowned. He felt guilty. About what? A demon? He almost scoffed. But maybe he should keep up appearances and try to somewhat help him.

"Hey, you're from Shiganshina, right?" It appeared that Bertolt was on the same wavelength as him.

"Huh?" Eren looked confused for a minute. "Yeah, we are."

"How do you do it then? You've seen the titans, but you still want to become a soldier?"

Titans. Ugly creatures. These were the same people who unleashed such horrors onto unsuspecting civilisations, devouring them, destroying culture and livelihood.

_Then why? What gave Eren the right to scowl at the mention of the spawns of evil? He was one of them._

He wasn't one of the good Eldians of Liberio. He hadn't repented for his crimes like those in Marley did.

But Reiner sympathised. Eren was like him. He was driven; he had a goal.

Bertolt recounted their made-up story, one they've stolen from some unknown man who committed suicide about two years ago.

"Come on, let's head out." He patted his friend's shoulder.

-

They came back from their escapade with a newfound friendship.

_This was risky._

He couldn't be friends with them. He was set out to kill them, rid the world of evil. So why was he getting close to them?

Before the four of them reached the boys' barracks, a figure appeared, rushing towards Eren and Armin. A white blur swept past Reiner, glomping the two younger boys.

"Where have you two been?" It was Sorano, chastising them. Her hair was down again, black tresses falling from her shoulder to her white nightgown. "They told me you weren't in the barracks anymore, I almost notified the Commandant!"

Eren pushed her off, embarrassed. "God, you're acting like Mikasa!"

Sorano faltered a bit. "I don't see how that's supposed to be a bad thing. I'm looking out for you!"

"I'm not a little kid!"

"You're just twelve! Of course, you're still a kid!"

Eren was ready to retort, a scowl etched on his face, but he then made eye contact with Reiner, and started tugging at his own jacket, and enveloping Sorano in it.

"You're acting more like a kid than I am, going out in that."

_What?_

Sorano seemed just as confused, cocking her head to the side. "It's just a nightgown?"

"Yeah, and you're at the boys' barracks. If anyone's the kid here, it's you."

Red coloured her cheeks, and she started stuttering. "I- well this doesn't excuse your little stunt, sir! I'm telling Mikasa!" And with that she rushed away, bowing slightly at Reiner and Bertolt in acknowledgment.

"You better not, you snitch!" Eren yelled after her.

He turned to Reiner, gaze even more intense. "And you better stop looking at her like that.

_Wait, I'm getting scolded too?_

-

Eren ended up passing the test.

As it turns out, his belt had been damaged, which was why he was somehow able to turn upside down the day before.

But even then, he had managed to stay upright for approximately three seconds.

_He reminds me too much of my old self._

Sorano was right next to Reiner, clapping her hands quietly, excitement clear in her smile. She turned to the taller boy, muttering small "thank you"s.

She shouldn't be thanking him, at all.

But Reiner would be lying if he said he didn't like the praise a bit.


	4. 3

Two years of intense training went by. Only one year - one year until they graduated.

In twelve months, Reiner would have the possibility of joining the Military Police. Everything was going according to plan. He was second only to Mikasa and Sorano, the first having monstrous strength, and the latter possessing inhuman speed. In all fairness, he was doing well for himself. In approximately 365 days, he will infiltrate the king's inner ranks. He will find the Founding Titan. He will eradicate the world of all the island devils. He will become home a hero.

He didn't take into account the possibility of slowly falling in love. With a so-called demon spawn, no less.

It started with eating together: breakfast, lunch, dinner. Sorano would sit across from him, but over the years, she inched closer, next to him, shoulder to shoulder. Her laughter, tinkling oh-so-close to his ears.

She would flash him that lovely smile of hers, foxy eyes peering up at him, pink lips curled up seductively. It sent butterflies to his stomach, and his face would burn red, the skin where her hand laid tingling.

They would sneak out to the cliff, admiring the clear view of the lake. Then, they would lie down on the grass, staring at the stars. She would wonder why the lights twinkled at night.

A hand would sneak its way to his arm, fingers grasping his rough palm and then intertwining with his digits. It was comfortable, and she was beautiful: she was kind, patient, fun, caring; she was perfect.

_She was his._

But it could only last for so long. What would happen when he'd have to leave? He couldn't take her with him. Or maybe he could. She was an Ackerman, a clan close to extinction and known for their titan-like strength. He could bring her back home. She was valuable.

No, she would never forgive him. He would be taking her against her will, and she would be experimented on. The word breeding rang at the back of his head, and he shuddered. What would Marley do to her?

Even then, to bring her back with him, she would have to learn about his true identity: the bringer of destruction, the bane of Wall Maria. And most importantly, killer. She didn't know that he was the Armoured Titan.

It was because of him, because of Bertolt and Annie, that she had lost her second family, leaving only Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

The secrets she shared with him would all be for naught the second he'd reveal his identity. She'd curse him to the depths of hell.

He doesn't think he'd be able to handle it.

_So why couldn't he let go?_

The now sixteen-year-old glanced at the oldest Ackerman. They had snuck out again, and she was curled up at his side, breathing in slowly and calmly, asleep. Stray pieces of hair covered her face.

Reiner moved his hand and brushed the strands away, admiring her features.

He was too intoxicated. There was something about her that drew him in. Her cheerful personality, her exotic looks - he couldn't get enough.

Sure, it could just be the hormones talking, but he knew that it ran deeper than that; he was falling in love, fast.

Bertolt had approached him about it, worry painted on his face. Reiner had grown too attached. His emotions had rooted themselves in with the people they had to kill. But for some reason, he continued nurturing such feelings.

He had been warned to stop. But he couldn't.

_Because of her._

She shifted a bit in her sleep, stirring awake, eyes blinking open slowly.

"Hey."

He stroked her hair, cupping her face in his hand, and pecked her lips gently. She responded just as sweetly, arms reaching forward to wrap around his neck, nails lightly scraping at his hair.

The kiss grew deeper, teeth clashing, tongues twisting. She pulled back first, breathless, cheeks flushed.

He chuckled, moving to place his face into the crook of her neck, planting little nips. She gasped, hands latching on his back.

"Reiner..." Her moan prompted him to look up, eyes hooded.

"Sorano, can I?" He asked, pulling her closer to his body.

Her eyes grew larger, not expecting the suggestion. It had only been a few months since they started seeing each other in secret. The cadets have started talking about it, noticing the empty beds in their respective barracks. But she hadn't thought about doing it. Well, maybe only a bit, but the thought hadn't crossed her mind as of now.

But from her body's reaction, an eagerness building up, she wasn't about to say no. She wanted it. She trusted him.

"Promise you won't hurt me?"

His heart almost broke at the sound of her voice. He couldn't promise her that. One way or another, he was bound to shatter her. He didn't want to, but such was his role, his mission.

But after four years of living with these people, lying on the daily, the fake promise flew right through his teeth, and the two succumbed to pleasure.

-

Soft pants littered the air, sweat shining off both their bodies. Clothes had been discarded, thrown onto the floor, and their hair was dishevelled.

Sorano clung onto Reiner, snuggling closer into his warmth. The sun was just beginning to rise, and she wanted to cherish the moment, relish his scent.

He hugged back just as tightly, dread now filling him.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her, no, that much he did. But the guilt was now overflowing his mind. His head hurt. Clutching it and groaning, he started to sit up.

The younger girl followed suit, concern flashing in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Reiner only shook his head, eyes blurry and confusion settling in. "I- no there's nothing. I think."

He stared at his hand. Why did his head hurt before?

Sorano interlocked their hands together. "We should head back, then. Before Shadis starts doing rounds."

The blond nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right." He started pulling his pants up. "Want me to walk you back?"

She scoffed. "And have Ymir laugh at me for the rest of the day? As if. I appreciate it, though."

So they went their separate ways.

-

Reiner found his way back to the barracks, smiling from ear to ear.

He found Bertolt after the showers, eager to tell him of the news. And when the two friends were finally alone, he spilled.

"We did it."

Bertolt froze. "Did what?"

"Well, we spent the night together, if you know what I mean." Reiner wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll be honest, man, I think she's the one."

Bertolt only stared at him in more confusion. "What do you mean? What about the mission?"

It was Reiner's turn to act puzzled. "Mission? We aren't full-fledged soldiers yet."

His friend breathed in sharply. "Reiner. Are you alright?"

"What are you talking about? I'm great!"

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what? Bertolt is something going on?"

"So you didn't forget about home. Our home."

Reiner's face fell, horror seeping in. He looked around: this wasn't home. The walls weren't home. His home was outside. Beyond.

He collapsed under the weight of all his worries, Bertolt holding him up by one arm.

He wasn't home.

_He had forgotten that he was a Warrior._


	5. 4

**Sorano - 849**

She should have expected the teasing, notably from Ymir. Sorano had walked into the showers, limping, and the freckled girl had put two and two together quite quickly.

"So? Was it big?"

"You're impossible. You know that, right?" The long-haired girl scrubbed her aching body, ignoring the question.

"Was what big?" Sasha asked from her side of the shower. She had just started to undress.

Sorano bristled. Ymir, she could handle. The girl was vicious, but it was her way of showing that she cared. But Sasha? The insatiable girl might promise to keep a secret, but her loud voice betrayed any confidentiality. 

"Nothing."

"Wha- you can't just leave me out of the loop for everything, Sorano, Ymir!"

The tallest out of them cackled. "Well, if little Ackerman here won't tell you, you could always ask Rein-"

That earned her a soap bar to the face. 

-

Reiner watched as Sorano sat alone at their usual table, but this time Sasha followed, interrogating her.

"Come on! You never tell me anything!"

"No." The pale girl deadpanned. From the corner of her eye, she saw him approaching and waved. 

He walked past her, and her hand dropped, brows furrowing. 

_Had she done something wrong?_

The blond had opted to sit opposite to Annie, at the designated table. Bertolt also joined them.

The cold girl icily stared at the two in front of her. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Something happened," Bertolt explained. "We need to meet up tonight."

"Then tell me later, don't make things obvious." The shorter blonde scoffed, scraping the bench against the wooden floor as she stood up abruptly and walked out. 

"Cheerful as always," Reiner mumbled. 

A shadow loomed over the table, and the two looked up. Mikasa stood right by him, eyes glaring down at him.

"Where did you and Sorano go last night?"

Things kept on getting better, didn't they? First, he lied to Sorano. Then, he had somehow forgotten about the mission, and even worse, his own identity. And now? Mikasa Ackerman, the most powerful and dangerous person he's ever met, was staring at him as if he'd signed his death wish. 

Her older sister rushed over, flustered. "Mikasa, can't this wait?"

Said girl only slapped a hand against the already weak, oak surface. "No. I was worried, and you weren't in bed. And then, when I go to ask Eren if he's seen you, he tells me that Reiner was also missing. You're lucky we didn't go see Shadis."

"Mikasa, I'm here now, aren't I? Come on, leave it. I can spend time with my boyfriend, no?"

Reiner froze. It was a known fact that the two were going out, but they hadn't come up with labels yet. And whilst under normal circumstances, he would have been enthusiastic by the name-calling, dread started to fill his stomach. 

Bertolt looked appalled. What had Reiner done now?

Out of all people, Jean started laughing. "She's finally said it."

Whistles and whoops began to fill the room, and Sorano buried her face in her hair. She hadn't wanted to elicit this kind of reaction. 

The door slammed open, and the Commandant stepped in, prompting everyone to quiet down. 

"What's going on? If you're all so energetic, training starts now!"

Nobody dared to complain, and they all hurried out the dining hall. 

-

He couldn't avoid Sorano forever; that much was made obvious when she was paired up with him for hand-to-hand combat. 

She twisted and twirled, flipping away from him, before pinning him down, yanking the wooden knife out of his grasp. 

"I can never win against you." He sighed, getting up and dusting filth off his uniform. 

"That's because you never think ahead in your attacks. You always charge straight at me. It's really easy to trip you." She giggled, patting his back, helping him.

He turned to look at her, and she smiled brightly at him, eyes enamoured. 

Reiner knew that he should have ended the relationship right then and there. It would have saved both of them a lot of trouble, but he couldn't. Not when she looked at him like that.

He grinned back, poking her with the fake weapon. 

"Your turn."

-

That night, rather than being with Sorano, he was with Annie and Bertolt. 

The taller boy informed their fellow Warrior of the situation, and Annie looked shocked and panicked.

"You useless pig!" She reached to kick his shin, to which he dodged. One hit from those legs was killer, and he was unwilling to experience another world of pain. 

"We can't all be like you. And besides, out of us all, you're the most suspicious." He retorted.

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not sleeping with the enemy!" She growled.

"What do you want me to do?" He cried out, defeated. "I wasn't expecting this!"

"Stop seeing her." It was Bertolt who talked. That startled the two blonds, as the giant rarely intervened in their quarrels.

"You know I wish I could," Reiner whispered. "But I can't. I tried today. I can't hurt her that way. I promised-"

"Screw your promise!" Annie pointed angrily at him. "We have a mission to finish. I won't let you get distracted. You forgot, Reiner. We can't let that happen!" She paused, taking in deep breaths.

The three stood in silence. It was then that Reiner did something that he hadn't done in years. He started crying. It was quiet, tears only welling up in his eyes, refusing to flow down his face.

Annie's drowsy eyes widened. Reiner had always been the crybaby of the group, but that was before Marcel's death. Ever since then, he had adopted a pseudo-leadership persona. It seemed that now, that shell was cracking. 

"Let's go home." She spoke up. It hadn't been the first time she brought it up, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but reading the air, she knew the mission was now a bust.

"I've already gathered some information," She went on. "That should satisfy them."

"No," Reiner refused, as usual. "It's not enough. We have to integrate the Military Police and gather some more."

"Reiner, you don't get it, do you?" Annie huffed. "You're in no place to continue. You've become friends with them-"

"They're not my friends." He interrupted. "They're demons."

"And Sorano? Is she a demon?"

He couldn't answer her. Of course.

"That settles it then-"

"Why don't we bring her with us?" He asked. He was desperate.

The blonde girl almost slapped him then. "Are you crazy?"

"I've thought about it." He muttered. "She's not a full-blooded Eldian, and to top it off, she's an Ackerman. We might even be able to strike a deal with Hizuru thanks to her. She could be useful to Marley."

_He hated this. He hated this. He hated this. Why couldn't he just shut up?_

"What?"

"When we slept together, there was something on her nape. It was too big to be a beauty spot and too intricate to be a birthmark. I thought I was hallucinating at first, but I've seen that mark before, when we were studying about Hizuru's relations with Old Eldia."

It was a secret she had told him. The mark had been passed down from parent to child by her family on her mom's side. She had told him that if she were to ever have kids, she would also continue the tradition, smiling fondly in memory of her late mother.

He felt like screaming. He was now using something Sorano had entrusted him with to save his skin.

Annie went to squat down, exhaling exasperatedly. "You're saying that she might be related to a Noble family back in Hizuru."

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't we be going after Mikasa too?"

"No, Sorano should be enough. If we save her and bring her back with us before wiping the rest out, it should be fine."

"And if Hizuru doesn't want her, you know what Marley would do to her, no? Her Ackerman blood makes her valuable; they'd want more."

Reiner slapped his hands onto his face. "I'm aware. But that way she'd be safe." Not really, but she'd be with him.

"She'll hate you."

"I know."

"So we'll stay, we'll find the Founding Titan, destroy all the gates, and bring both it and Sorano back with us."

"Yes."

Annie stood up again, analysing the taller male, and turned to walk away. 

"Fine. I'll find a way to get more information out of the Royal family and the Nobles. You two stick close to Sorano."

She looked over her shoulder one last time. "If we fail, I'll torture you before handing you to the next Warrior."

_He had saved Sorano. But was he just saving himself?_


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really get to proofread this time, so sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the comments and the kudos, I really appreciate it!

"Won't you join the Military Police with me?"

He knew asking was risky, but he still had to. She'd be safer with the MPs, and he'd be able to keep an eye on her too. 

"Eren wants to join the Survey Corps, though," Sorano sighed. "And Mikasa will follow him to make sure he stays safe." 

"And me?" He asked.

"I'll know you're safe in the interior, so I'll send you letters every now and then. You'll reply, won't you?"

"Of course I would." He quickly replied. "But I was hoping that we could work there together."

They were back on the cliff, laying down on their backs, stargazing. Reiner shifted his weight onto one side, looking at Sorano instead of the twinkling stars that littered the night sky. It had been a few months since they've officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, and he still couldn't believe that he'd managed to get the others, meaning Annie and Bertolt, on board with the relationship.

He felt guilty at first, even disgusted with himself, but the more time he spent with her, the more he convinced himself it was for the greater good.

She won't have to die like everyone else, and to top it all off, she would be an asset to Marley as well. His mother would be proud. 

"I want to see you every day." He placed his hand on her cheek. 

She turned to face him, taking his hand and kissing it. "I want to as well, but my family..."

"I know, I was just asking." He pulled her closer and embraced her, stroking her hair.

"Thank you, Reiner."

They stayed like that for a while, appreciating the comfortable silence they've created, Reiner's fingers running through her now waist-length hair. 

After a few minutes passed, Sorano hummed. "We're going to have to go, or Mikasa will call the Commandant."

Ever since the older girl admitted to dating Reiner, not that everyone didn't know, Mikasa decided to monitor their every move. She might have been a year younger, but she was decades too overbearing. 

He chuckled. "Yeah, let's do that."

He leaned in to peck her lips, to which she happily reciprocated. 

-

**Sorano - 850**

If there was anyone Sorano couldn't beat in hand to hand combat, it was her sister.

Sure, Mikasa might have been younger, but she was taller. And stronger. That much she made known when she flipped her onto her backside.

"That hurt." Sorano moaned.

"Oh, sorry, do you have to go to the infirmary?" Mikasa asked, a drop of concern laced in her voice.

"I'm not that hurt either." The longer-haired girl rolled her eyes, getting up from the ground. 

Mikasa threw the knife at her, and she caught it, getting into a fighting position. 

Sorano didn't get to do anything, though, as Mikasa was suddenly distracted by a scene ahead of them.

She turned to look, and of course, it was Eren. He was in an odd position, Annie standing over him. Reiner was there too, looking just as shocked as Eren, who was now on the floor.

Sorano couldn't see what her brother said, but the next thing she knew, Annie was throwing Reiner on the floor too, and he landed right next to Eren.

She held back a bewildered giggle. Everyone knew that Annie was extremely gifted in martial arts, but seeing it happen to two of the most important people in her life, both having huge egos and prides, she couldn't help but allow the amusement to bubble over as she laughed.

Mikasa was of a different opinion, almost stomping over, but Sorano held her back.

"It's part of the exercise. And besides, you practically did the same thing to me."

The short-haired girl stopped in her tracks before whirling back and holding Sorano in a headlock.

"Ah! Mika! Wait, we haven't started yet!" The older girl protested.

"It's part of the exercise," Was Mikasa's only answer.

Sorano would have laughed, but the headlock actually hurt.

"Mikaaaaa, let go!" She whined. It came a few seconds later, but the youngest of the two eventually relented, a small smile stuck on her lips.

_From that day on, Annie started teaching Eren bits of her techniques._

-

Sorano zoomed by everyone, the air around her blowing past loose strands of hair, as she flew with ease.

Her strikes were strong and precise, but as always, Mikasa, who was trailing just behind her, dug her swords deeper and sharper into the fake napes.

The two were top of the class, their speed and strength appearing inhuman. Mikasa was the strongest out of the two, and even though Sorano was faster, it wasn't by much. 

That and Sorano's written exams were mediocre at best. Better than Eren's, but she never beat Mikasa, much less Armin, who was the resident genius.

Sorano landed gracefully on the grass, pouting at having finished the exercise.

"Can't I go for another round?" The Ackerman truly loved being in the air. 

"We're not going to waste equipment because you wanted to play." Mikasa chastised her, having arrived a few seconds later.

"You're no fun."

"Never claimed I was." Her sister quipped back, amused. 

Sorano laughed. Their relationship may have consisted of constant bickering, but it was all fun and games. They never really fought. 

They waited for the rest to arrive, and when doing so, Mikasa opted to braid her sister's hair at her request.

"You should probably cut your hair too." She commented.

"But then people would confuse the both of us again." Sorano refused. "And Reiner likes it."

There was a small tug at her scalp at the mention of the blond.

"Ow! Mika, careful, please."

"Sorry." The short-haired girl apologised. She pursed her lips. "Is he telling you what to do?"

"What? No." Sorano guffawed. She turned to peek at her sister, whose face was twisted in discontentment. "He's really nice and gentle. Eren likes him too."

"I know." Mikasa agreed begrudgingly. "But you're family, and I want you to be safe at all times. You could be dating Armin, and I'd still worry."

"For Sina's sake, I'm older than you."

"And I'm stronger." Mikasa's hair pulled away from Sorano's hair. "Done."

"Thanks." Sorano frowned. "And for the record, I trust him, and I'd like it if you did too."

"Then, for your sake, I will. But if he ever does anything, I'll slice him open."

"You best hope I don't get there before you." Sorano grinned.

-

Reiner looked to his left, where Sorano was.

They were graduating today, and the couple had made it into the top ten. 

He was proud, but also scared. From then on, he would join the Military Police, and she'd most probably join the Scouts. She could die, and he'd never know. 

He thought about joining the Scouts too, just to keep an eye on her. He might even be able to, as she was now part of the mission. He'd have to talk to Annie and Bertolt tonight. 

Later that night, the Cadets celebrated. Sorano held his hand, face glowing in delight as she sat with him and Bertolt. 

"You can't! We can never win!" Thomas Wagner's voice boomed.

Sorano's grip on him tightened as she watched her brother defend their cause. 

"You're still going to join the Scouts?" Bertolt asked her.

"If Eren does, yes. Somebody needs to keep an eye on him." Her eyes were still glued on Eren and Thomas.

"Mikasa's already doing that, though." The taller male paused. "Why don't you join the MPs with us? You came in second."

"If Mikasa's going, then who's going to look after her?" Sorano frowned. "She might be stronger, but I'm still her older sister."

She looked up to see Mikasa, Eren, and Armin head out.

"I'm going to go with them." She bit her lip, gaze shifting between Bertolt and Reiner. "Thank you, Bertolt, for worrying, but I'll be fine." She offered him a small, genuine smile.

She then kissed her boyfriend gently, slipping out of his grasp. "I'll see you tomorrow, Reiner." 

Reiner watched her figure walk away, before groaning. "We're going to have to keep an eye on her."

Bertolt nodded. "Come on, we also need to go; Annie's waiting for us."

-

"Let's go home." Annie offered again. "I've been seen. We won't get any more information like this."

Reiner internally panicked. _No, not yet._

"We'll have to devise a plan to take Sorano with us, but for now let's go back to Marley. I've gathered quite enough already." The shorter blonde insisted.

"They'll expect more than information after five years." Reiner went against her suggestion, again.

"Then what do you want us to do?" Annie growled. "Whilst you two have been playing little soldiers, I've actually been working. I'm telling you, we're officially at a dead end."

"Then we try to lure out the Founding Titan again." Reiner proposed. "We're stationed in Trost tomorrow, no? We'll break the gate."

Annie froze. "But many of your friends will die."

Reiner's head throbbed, the Soldier side of him trying to kick in, yelling at him to stop. But he was a Warrior.

"They're not my friends. I've told you this. They're demons."

"What do we do, then?" Bertolt asked.

"We'll let the titans in again. If nothing happens, then we'll grab Sorano and leave; as Annie's said, a dead end."

Annie started to nod. "In the unlikely event that something does happen, what do we do then?"

"Then we'll split up. We'll join the MPs, and at least one of us will join the Scouts." He'll join.

"And if Sorano dies tomorrow?"

"She won't." Reiner's voice was hard. "I won't let her."

_He'll keep her safe, with him. He'll do whatever it takes._


	7. 6

"Where's Bertolt?"

Sorano was patrolling the streets of Trost with Reiner, and to her surprise, the tall brunet that would usually follow his blond friend was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know." Reiner frowned.

"What? Really? But you're always together." The Ackerman was confused. It was one thing that Bertolt wasn't with him, but it was a completely different story if Reiner didn't know where he was. "Did something happen?"

Her boyfriend abruptly stopped in his tracks, and Sorano halted too. He looked down and searched her face.

"We got into an argument yesterday." He admitted.

"You two? A fight? What happened?"

"You know, ever since we joined the Military, we had one goal in mind: join the MPs and someday return to our hometown." He sighed. "Joining the Scouts was something he was opposed to, but when I told him that I-"

"You're joining the Scouts?" The black-haired girl blinked. "Since when?"

"Since our talk yesterday." He stared deep into her dark eyes. "Sorano, I want to be with you, and I actively want to search for my home." He gripped her hand. "I know this is sudden, but would you join me?"

"Well, I'm already joining the Scouts." She pulled his hand up to her cheek. "And if you're also joining, I'll follow you."

Reiner leaned down to peck her lips, before getting interrupted by a cough. The duo turned to see Jean, discomfort evident in his flushed face.

"Did you two forget that we're supposed to be patrolling in groups of three?"

Sorano laughed. The long-faced boy used to have a crush on her and Mikasa, that much was obvious, but when Sorano spent all of her time with Reiner, his affections turned wholly to her younger sister. Even then, he would still squirm around her, and the public display of affection with her boyfriend, paired with having forgotten that he was present, only helped to add red to his cheeks. Was it embarrassment or anger?

"You used to make fun of us for being together." The girl retorted. "So here's us being together." She smirked.

Jean groaned, and Reiner chuckled before marching forward. "Alright, let's get going."

But they didn't get very far, because as soon as they set foot ahead, lightning struck. 

"What was that?" Jean shouted, shaken up. "There's no rain, so why-"

He turned to look at his comrades; Sorano was even paler than she already was, and Reiner's face turned hard.

"This- not again..." The Asian stuttered, horror painting her face. She ultimately spun around and sprinted away.

"O-Oi! Wait!" The two boys followed, barely keeping up. 

As soon as they got a clear view of the Wall, they stopped, frozen.

It was as terrifying as the day she first saw it - its head poking just over the monumental structure, large eyes staring back at petrified civilians and soldiers alike. They watched from afar as its large hand smashed into the cannons, destroying them.

The Colossal Titan. It was back.

Sorano nearly collapsed from shock, her knees turned weak and her body leaned forward, ready to hit the floor. Reiner grabbed her by the arm, keeping her up. 

And just like five years ago, it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

-

They were all rushed to HQ. Sorano broke off from Reiner and Jean, frantically searching for her siblings.

"Mikasa! Eren!" 

She saw Armin filling up his supplies, her brother by his side.  _ Oh, thank Sina! _

"Eren!" She rushed forward, pulling him into her arms. "You had cannon duty, didn't you? Are you okay? You're not hurt-"

"I'm fine, Sorano." The boy insisted. "Come one, we need to go."

"What about Mikasa, where is-"

"I'm here." A voice said behind her. Sorano whirled around, engulfing her sister into a hug, to which she tightly returned.

"I've been assigned a Squad." The shorter girl mumbled. "You three stay safe." She glanced pointedly at the same-aged trio.

"We will." Mikasa nodded curtly. 

Sorano started tearing up and bumped her forehead with her sister's, mumbling "I love you"s over and over again.

"Sorano!" Sasha called, running towards her and pulling her arm. Come one, we need to go!"

Sorano glanced back to her siblings, wishing with all her might that they would come out of this ordeal unharmed.

-

They rarely came across any Titans, and for the few that they did encounter, Sorano sliced their napes off. 

"That's three." She groaned, glaring at her shattered blades. Most of their gas had been wasted on patrolling, and less on killing.

Her Squad consisted of Sasha, Katherine, Callum, and Wilhelm. All of them were capable Cadets, and Sasha was also one of the top ten. 

"We're clear here." Her friend affirmed. 

"Then let's look for the others." Sorano voiced out.

Sounds of agreement pushed through the teens, and they zipped past the deserted homes.

Something caught Sorano's eye, and she shifted to her left, prompting the rest of her Squad to follow. A whole group of Cadets was crowding on this one roof. She saw a familiar flash of blond hair, and relief flooded her body.

"Reiner!" She landed on the tiles. 

He turned and glanced at her, but his face was solemn. 

"Are you hurt?" She reached to touch him, checking his body. Annie and Bertolt looked at this exchange, sending mental messages to each other.

"No." His voice was tight.

"That's good to hear." She smiled sweetly, before studying everyone else around her. "Is this everyone?"

"Most of us." 

"Where's Eren's Squad then? Mikasa?"

Nobody answered. It was then that Sorano thought her heart was going to drop.

Suddenly, Mikasa showed up, and the smoke signal proving that the evacuation was successful hung high in the air. The Cadets could now retreat. It wasn't a necessary sign of victory though, as they were far from the gate, and most of them low on fuel.

"Where's Eren?" She asked the same question as her sister.

"Well, Armin's there." Connie pointed to the short blond, who was sitting down, face pale and anguished.

The two sisters rushed towards him, but Reiner held Sorano back, shaking his head.

Understanding the subtleties of his actions and words, Sorano fell onto her knees, trembling.

It was then that Armin declared his entire Squad dead. Including Eren. _Her brother._


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing action sequences or anything, so sorry if it came off as awkward. Anyway, thank you guys so much of the kudos! Stay tuned for more :)

Reiner kept a close eye on Sorano. Her ashen, tear-stained face, her trembling body; all signs highlighting her grief. His heart clenched. He hadn't expected Eren to pass away so suddenly, yet here they were, mourning his death. 

He pulled her up onto her feet, and brought her over into his chest, allowing her to sob into his neck, his rough fingers raking through her dark strands. She buried her nose into the crook, sniffling and staining his shirt.

He could take her here and now, bring her back home. She was distraught, weak, and vulnerable. Her guard was lowered. Either he or Annie could transform and run away.

_ Not yet. The Titans haven't completely gathered yet. Something could still happen. _

"What now, Reiner?" Annie asked.

His gaze shifted to the short blonde beside him. Both of his fellow Warriors glanced at him, awaiting his orders. "We wait."

He felt Sorano slacken in his hold, and he quickly pulled her away from him, disabling her from blacking out.

"Hey, you're okay. I'm here."

Her skin glistened from the salty waterworks, eyes red and bloated. She looked up, meeting his stare, and then slowly nodded. Reluctantly, he let her peel herself off of him, but she still kept a tight grip on his arm.

"Thank you."

Their tender moment was cut short as Mikasa abruptly stood up from where she knelt beside Armin, walking away from the grief-stricken boy.

"Marco," She said, voice void of any emotion. "If we take out the titans around the HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and climb the Wall. Am I right?"

Sorano blinked, staring at her sister in disbelief.

"Yeah," Marco muttered, seemingly confused as well. "But even with you and Sorano here, there are just too many titans."

Mikasa cut him off. "We can do it." 

She turned to look at the remaining Cadets, eyes cold and determined. "I am strong. Stronger than all of you." She sent a pointed look at Sorano. "Extremely strong. I can kill all those titans there. Even if I'm alone." She shifted her gaze elsewhere, taking in the looks she's garnered amongst the other teens. "You're either incompetent or you're spineless cowards." 

She pulled out a blade, pointing it ahead of her. "How pathetic. You can sit here and suck on your fingers. Yeah, do that."

"Hey, Mikasa! What are you saying?" A Cadet called her out, seemingly insulted. 

"You want to fight all those titans yourself?" Another cried in disbelief.

"There's no way you can do that!"

Mikasa turned away. "If I can't, then I'll just die. But if I win, I'll live." She looked back one last time, eyes locking with her sister.

"Unless I fight, I cannot win." With that, she jumped and zipped away, shocking everyone else.

A gleam of reminiscence flashed through Sorano's eyes.

_ Fight or die. Those words were Eren's words. _

The older girl loosened her grip on Reiner, launching after Mikasa, ignoring the cry of disapproval from her boyfriend and the other Cadets. She hooked her wires on a nearby building and flung herself away, keeping her eyes on her sister.

Sorano followed closely behind Mikasa, the youngest of the two slashing through titans left and right. The further they got, the more Cadets joined them on their route to the HQ, and she saw that Reiner was to her left, supporting her.

She continued to swish past the houses and sliced a nearby titan's nape, prepared to keep on going, only for a familiar figure to fall and crash nearby, which she saw happen from the corner of her eye.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled.

Alarmed, she made a move to go see her sister, but her childhood friend blocked her way.

"No! Jean, Sorano, you stay! We can't do this without you!" Both Armin and Connie followed after Mikasa, leaving the older girl behind.

She didn't want to listen, ready to risk it all and dive in for her sister.  _ Her only family left. _

"Sorano! We need you!" Jean's voice called her back as he reluctantly moved to lead the rest of the Cadets to HQ.

Clenching her teeth, anger seething through her body, she spun around, slicing her blades against mounds flesh, killing titan after titan.

_ Mikasa, you better live. I can't lose you too. _

-

They crashed through the windows, shards barely scraping by her face.

Sorano breathed heavily, taking in her entourage, and she angrily slammed her empty gas canister onto the ground, shoulders shaking in frustration.

"I truly am useless." She sunk into a crouching position, hands placed on both of her ears in order to block out the flood of emotions barraging through her body.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jean, his eyes equally pained. He too must have been worried about Mikasa.

Refusing to keep up any prolonged staring, Sorano looked back down in defeat, only to make eye contact with an unsuspecting soldier hidden under a desk, surprising her.

She hiccuped, a scream stuck in her throat, unable to tear through. Noticing her stupor, Jean moved to see what was wrong and peered down. He saw the cowardly man. Seething, he pulled him up, a hand fisted in the stranger's shirt. 

"What were you doing?" He snarled. "You just left us there to die."

"T-titans broke in! We couldn't do anything!"

"It's your job to kill them!" Jean had always been quick to anger, but Sorano had never seen him this resentful.

"Jean." She pulled herself up, still shaking like a leaf. "Let go."

Annoyed, he still listened to her, yanking the man back down onto the floor with a thud. 

Sorano sighed and looked around her, her fingers fidgeting anxiously. "Mikasa's not here." She remarked. "She should be fine, right?"

But she never got an answer, because as soon as she asked, titans broke through the wall, their faces mockingly gawping them.

Reiner tried to pull her back, worried. Sorano, however, was numb. Her whole world had already come crashing down on her. First, Eren. Then, Mikasa, and perhaps even Armin. Being eaten by a titan was currently the least of her worries.

The other Cadets began to run away, crying in fear and despair, but the long-haired girl stared up ahead, gripping her blades. She might not live, but she could still try to fight and buy the others some time. She was no Mikasa, but she was far from useless. 

Positioning herself, ready to jump into a suicide mission, she just about ran into the two titan's mouths. At least she would have, if not for a giant fist slamming into their faces, knocking both of the gigantic creatures down.

"What?" Jean was just as astonished as her.

Reiner slapped her blades out of her hand.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed into her ear, pulling her back into him. "What were you going to do?"

"I-" She didn't get to reply, because Armin, Connie and Mikasa came slamming into the building through the windows, all unharmed and alive.

"Mikasa!"

Sorano made a move to run to her sister, but the tall blond held her back, eyes wearily studying the odd titan that was now rampaging against the others.

"Reiner, please let me go." She pleaded, to no avail. His arms wrapped around her tighter, squeezing her beyond comfort.

Seeing her sister struggle in the taller male's grasp, Mikasa marched up to them, letting Connie and Armin explain the situation to Jean and the rest.

"Braun, she said let go."

Reiner grit his teeth but did so anyway, eyes still following the wild titan. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he saw Bertolt standing next to him, eyes questioning. The blond responded with a brief nod.

This was an intelligent titan. They'd managed to lure out a titan shifter. Now was the time to plan their next move. 

_ But first, who was it? Who was this titan? _

He glanced back to look at Sorano - the girl was discussing plans with Armin - and sighed.

_ Taking her wasn't necessary anymore. Not yet. _


End file.
